Forbidden Love
by Nati R. Black
Summary: Draco apenas assentiu com a cabeça. De repente parecia que lhe havia faltado palavras. Azar, já havíamos cometido um erro e não haveria escapatória. Songfic com Forbidden Love, da Madonna. NC17


_Just one kiss on my lips_

Lábios finos, lábios pálidos, lábios frios, lábios que insultavam, lábios amargos, lábios irresistíveis como uma dose de arsênico.

Lábios _dele._

_Was all it took to seal the future_

Famílias inimigas, traidores do próprio sangue e Comensais da Morte. Luz e trevas, bem e mal, necessidade e poder, Ginevra Weasley e Draco Malfoy. Tudo isso unido em um romance proibido.

_Just one look from your eyes_

Olhos prata, gélidos, íris de mil agulhas finas como cristais preciosos, como cristais de gelo. Olhos turbulentos como uma tempestade, que arrasta tudo com seu devastador fluxo de água.

_Was like a certain kind of torture_

Ele sempre foi um alucinógeno, sugava toda a minha sanidade e o poder sob meus atos.

Aquele perfume...

Se pudesse descrever eu diria que era frio como um cristal. Era frio de tal modo que me entorpecia, me torturava cada vez que eu o sentia e não podia jogar-me nos braços _dele_ e capturar aqueles lábios ásperos.

_Once upon a time there was a boy and there was a girl_

Eu era uma Grifinória, ele era um Sonserino. Sentíamos repulsa um pelo outro, repulsa que um dia transformou-se em desejo. Desejo infindável e insaciável que nos consumiu até nosso previsto fim, nosso doloroso rompimento.

_Just one touch from your hands_

A textura e a química daquele nosso aperto de mãos...

Era meu sexto ano em Hogwarts e excepcionalmente eu havia sido nomeada capitã do time de quadribol da minha casa. Até o primeiro jogo daquele ano, Grifinória versus Sonserina, Draco Malfoy era apenas o capitão da casa rival.

Mas o dia do esperado jogo chegou para acabar com a indiferença que sentíamos um pelo outro.

Os dois times entravam no campo, triunfantes, com certeza de vitória.

Madame Hooch ordenou que os capitães apertassem as mãos.

_Was all that took to make me fall turn_

Inesquecível é uma boa palavra para descrever aquele momento... Nossas mãos tocaram-se, e foi como se um choque houvesse percorrido todo o meu corpo. Parecia que meus olhos saltariam das órbitas, e a última coisa que vi antes de desfalecer no meio do campo foram aqueles olhos gelados.

_Forbidden love, are we supposed to be together?_

Despertei, e antes que pudesse reconhecer as paredes verde-limo da ala hospitalar vi dois cristais, me observando com significativa volúpia.

E, sem me dar tempo para dizer nada, _aqueles _lábios tomaram os meus com crescente desejo.

_Forbidden love, forbidden love_

Desejo, luxúria, lascívia.

Dedos finos que exploravam todo o meu corpo. Que me despiram da camisola branca de flanela.

Lábios frios, que tocavam a minha pele, que arrepiavam meus pêlos, que me calavam com suspiros roucos.

_Forbidden love, we sealed our destiny forever_

Um corpo quente e forte, unido ao meu. Lábios, dedos, olhos se buscando com sofreguidão.

Suspiros, calor, gemidos, dor, prazer, perda de sentidos, êxtase.

_Forbidden love, forbidden love_

Aos poucos fui retomando os sentidos.

Tão de repente eu reconheci Draco Malfoy, deitado ao meu lado, um grito agudo atravessou minha garganta.

"- Fique quieta! Quer que venham aqui e nos vejam?"

Aquelas palavras ásperas, passaram voando por meus ouvidos e eu prendi a atenção em uma pilha de toalhas brancas que estavam sobre uma mesa.

Sempre achei que os opostos se atraíam, sempre achei irresistível o contraste do sangue rubro nas toalhas brancas.

"- Você tem um punhal?"

_Just one smile on your face_

"-Não queira se matar. O que acabou de acontecer não é tão grave assim."

Irônico, sorriso irônico. Draco Malfoy com senso de humor era novidade.

"Eu não pretendo me tornar uma suicida, nem uma assassina. Você tem um punhal?"

Ele levantou-se e dirigiu-se até o canto onde suas roupas estavam jogadas. De lá trouxe um punhal. Belíssima peça, lâmina espelhada e afiada, cabo de ouro branco ornamentado com esmeraldas.

_Was all it took to change my fortune_

"Tome cuidado, esse punhal pertence a minha família há séculos"

Meus dedos entrelaçaram o cabo do punhal e um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha. Era gelado, como os olhos de seu dono, como cristais de gelo.

Fiquei observando a lâmina por alguns segundos, hipnotizada pelo seu brilho prateado.

"Você vai usar o punhal, ou ficar apenas olhando?"

Sorri com satisfação.

"Me dê seu pulso"

Malfoy esticou o braço direito, de modo a deixar seu pulso ao meu alcance. E, naquela hora, eu vi _ela_. Uma marca negra, fantasmagórica, contrastando com a brancura de sua pele, marcada à brasa em seu antebraço.

"Você é um... COMENSAL?"

_Just one word from your mouth_

"Fique quieta! Quer que nos vejam nessa situação constrangedora e ainda descubram que eu tenho a marca negra? E sim, eu sou um Comensal."

Um Comensal da Morte, envolvida com um Comensal tendo toda a minha família na Ordem da Fênix e sendo eu mesma um novo membro da Ordem.

"Certo, não falo mais nada. Mas voltando de onde partimos, eu iria propor um pacto de sangue. Nenhum de nós deve comentar sobre o que aconteceu aqui, jamais. Seria um escândalo se descobrissem tanto na sua quanto na minha família."

Draco apenas assentiu com a cabeça. De repente parecia que lhe havia faltado palavras. Azar, já havíamos cometido um erro e não haveria escapatória.

_Was all I needed to be certain_

"Certo... Acho que vai doer um pouco, todo caso eu faço o corte em mim primeiro. E nós podemos usar aquelas toalhas brancas que estão sobre a mesa para estancar o sangue."

Segurei o punhal com força, mas isso não impediu que a minha mão tremesse antes de a lâmina entrar em contato com a minha pele. Não hesitei em pressioná-la com força. Meus lábios soltaram um leve gemido de dor, não era uma dor de sofrimento e sim de prazer. Era hipnotizante ver o sangue jorrando do meu braço... Malfoy feriu seu pulso com agressividade, sem nenhuma expressão de dor ou prazer ao ver o líquido vermelho escorrer.

Nossos cortes se tocaram, nossos sangues se misturaram. Estancamos o líquido com as toalhas que logo já não eram mais brancas...

O pacto foi feito. Nosso sangue escorreu, queimou, marcou e manchou as toalhas brancas. Elas lembrariam o compromisso que tínhamos um com o outro, a promessa de lealdade.

_Once upon a time there was a boy and there was a girl_

Horas, dias, semanas passaram-se. Nos tratávamos com indiferença, éramos bons atores e ninguém havia desconfiado do que se passara da fatídica noite na ala hospitalar.

Eu havia de fato entrado para a Ordem da Fênix, seria uma espécie de presente de aniversário, completaria dezesseis anos em algumas semanas.

Estranho, com onze anos minha obsessão se chamava Harry Potter e cinco anos depois um perfeito anti-herói ocupava meus pensamentos. Destino irônico...

Mais ainda depois que recebi minha primeira missão na Ordem. Bem, já desconfiavam que Draco tivesse a Marca Negra e a minha missão tinha apenas duas palavras: matá-lo.

_Hearts that intertwine_

Como duas palavras poderiam mudar tudo? Num momento eu via Draco e sabia que tínhamos uma espécie de história juntos, ainda que fosse proibida; no outro instante eu seria obrigada à por tudo a perder. Acreditávamos em causas diferentes, éramos de índoles diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo nossos sentimentos pareciam tão semelhantes... Não, não sei se era amor, afinidade, paixão ou uma simples atração. Era algo complexo que nos envolvia, e era algo complexo que nos separava.

O prazo máximo para cumprir minha missão era justamente o dia de meu aniversário, faltavam duas semanas para o maldito dia. Engraçado, quando queremos que o tempo demore a passar ele passa com uma rapidez incomum. Naqueles dias de espera, evitei encontrar-me com Draco Malfoy, tentei dar a entender que não queria mais nada.

Mas os nossos sentimentos são traidores e fogem da razão.

Eu caminhava tranqüilamente pelos corredores que levavam às masmorras, tinha aula de Poções. Era um dia bonito, ensolarado e acolhedor. Um daqueles dias em que você pensa que nada pode dar errado. Mas deu.

Não conti meu espanto quando esbarrei em alguém. Nem quando senti meu coração bater forte, como se quisesse sair pela minha garganta. Muito menos quando reconheci os cabelos platinados e os olhos de cristais de gelo que pertenciam a Draco Malfoy.

_They lived in a different kind of word_

"Ora, ora, ora. Veja quem eu encontro indo para as masmorras. Ginny Weasley, por que anda me evitando?"

Senti o sangue faltar em minha face. Devia estar pálida feito um fantasma e as palavras não saíam...

"Certo, já que não vai me responder venha comigo!"

E segurou meu braço com firmeza, me tirando de lá e me levando a algum lugar que eu logo percebi ser a Sala Precisa.

_Forbidden love, are we supposed to be together?_

Paramos em frente à porta de madeira lustrosa e Draco girou a maçaneta. Adentramos em um quarto; onde a pouca luz, que conseguia atravessar a pesada cortina preta, brilhava parcamente dando ao cômodo uma aparência fantasmagórica. Uma enorme cama coberta por lençóis pretos de seda encontrava-se no centro do ambiente e tudo era decorado em tons de preto e cinza.

_Forbidden love, forbidden love_

Não tive tempo de falar nada ou observar o cômodo com mais atenção, pois Draco logo segurou com firmeza a minha cintura e me beijou enquanto nos levava até a cama.

Travávamos uma batalha de mãos, sussurros e línguas. Até que senti a cama logo atrás de mim e sentei-me de modo que continuássemos nos beijando com urgência. Logo estávamos deitados e as mãos de Draco desabotoavam a minha camisa que segundos depois jazia esquecida no chão.

_Forbidden love, we sealed our destiny forever_

Minhas mãos deslizavam pelo peito de Malfoy, enquanto eu lhe retirava a camisa. As mãos dele já se ocupavam em desabotoar a minha saia. Em seguida nenhuma roupa mais nos cobria e pertencíamos apenas um ao outro.

Os lábios de Draco traçaram um caminho pelo meu pescoço, passando pelos meus seios, pela minha barriga enquanto suas mãos seguravam minhas coxas com firmeza.

Um gemido lívido desprendeu-se dos meus lábios quando o único contato que nos separava foi feito. Por um momento tudo parecia passar em câmera lenta, as sensações, os sussurros, os movimentos... Por um momento eu esqueci que me entregava completamente àquele que deveria matar.

_Forbidden love, forbidden love_

Gritei, gritei com toda a força que eu podia gritar e beijei Draco com fervor. Tentei pôr naquele gesto todos os sentimentos que encontravam-se imersos no meu ser, toda a dor que sentia ao pensar que poderia ser a última vez que fôssemos estar juntos.

Afastamo-nos e Draco me abraçou, como se ansiasse por fazer aquilo há séculos. Algumas lágrimas traidoras escaparam de meus olhos, mas nenhuma palavra foi dita. Há momentos em que o silêncio é fundamental, em que ele diz mais coisas do que meia dúzia de palavras mal colocadas.

_Just one Kiss (five)_

Alguns minutos depois, Malfoy adormeceu ao meu lado. Seu gosto ainda estava na minha boca e era hipnotizante vê-lo com os olhos fechados e o peito subindo e descendo em movimentos constantes.

_Just one touch (four)_

Olhei com ternura para ele e meus dedos tocaram seu rosto com delicadeza. Era frio e era macio, era pálido e amargo. Era um paradoxo, inexplicável e ao mesmo tempo adorável...

_Just one look (three)_

Por que de repente eu senti tanta angústia? Porque a minha consciência repetia freneticamente "Você deve matá-lo". Uma obrigação é diferente de uma vontade, minha mãe sempre dizia isso mas eu nunca havia entendido. Agora eu entendia...

Olhei para o lado, e vi junto com minhas roupas uma varinha, a minha varinha.

_Just one word (two)_

Senti meus olhos encherem-se de água, senti todo o meu corpo tremer. Senti raiva de tudo aquilo, daquela estúpida guerra. Queria mandar tudo ao inferno, mas uma vozinha lá no fundo dizia que eu não podia, que eu tinha uma missão, um compromisso e devia cumpri-lo.

"Eu... Eu te amo Draco, descanse em paz"

Sussurrei e olhei pela última vez para aquele corpo adormecido que ainda respirava.

_One_

Fechei os olhos, inspirei, ergui minha varinha e pronunciei em alto e bom som:

"Avada Kedavra!"

Um raio verde saiu da minha varinha e atravessou o corpo de Draco Malfoy, tirando-lhe a vida. Pela primeira vez me permiti chorar, extravasar toda a dor que sentia. De repente nada mais fazia sentido, de repente viver não passava de uma obrigação.

Draco Malfoy encontrava-se deitado, estático, com os olhos cerrados mas faltava aquela respiração constante, aqueles cristais de gelo me observando, aqueles lábios ásperos, aquelas palavras sarcásticas.

Tínhamos uma história juntos, secreta e proibida. Mas sobretudo sincera e intensa.

Porém eu não poderia fraquejar, sabia que tudo isso afinal aconteceria mas não sabia se haveria algo que pudesse me consolar.

Dirigi-me até a porta, abri-a e falei baixinho:

"On me dit que le destin se moque bien de nous. Qu'il ne nous donne rien, et qu'il nous promet tout."

**N/A: **Beem, essa fic foi escrita pro IV Challenge de Song-fics Românticas, e ganhou o prêmio especial de melhor pacto. O banner do prêmio e a capa estão com seus respectivos links no meu profile #D

Agradecimentos à Lary que fez a capa e me aturou no MSN enquanto eu escrevia e pedia sugestões, ao Dolfo que eu fazia ler os trechos que eu ficava colando no MSN e que agüentava meu surto antes de receber o resultado do Challenge, às minhas colegas que me aturaram na aula quase surtando de ansiedade e à todas as gurias que também participaram do Chall (nosso surto no MSN antes do resultado foi lendário, amei conhecer vocês!) Minha primeira D/G, primeiro Challenge que participo e primeira NC-17 :D se gostou, REVIEW e faça uma autora feliz!


End file.
